


cause when we kiss

by happywriter16



Category: Original Work, Raising the Bar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: you had a hold on meright from the starta grip so tighti couldn't tear it apartmy nerves all jumpin'actin' like a fool





	cause when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first wrote this in July 2009, I said on LJ: _So I just got an idea for a little fic. Then Jerry/Bobbi popped into my head. I’m not claiming this is them because I don’t know the characters well enough to say it’s them. Or I could and say it’s an AU with them being OOC. *shrugs* It is what it is, which is to say whatever you want. Title and lyrics from ‘Fire’ written by Bruce Springsteen but sung by The Pointer Sisters because when I heard this song I wanted to write a fic using it and it reminds me of J/B. (Version of song sung by Bruce. Just as sexy. Who knew?)_

“I want to take you upstairs and …” He doesn’t finish, whipped in the face by her hair when she turns around to face him. She moves so fast her neck should hurt.

She smiles, not much surprise on her face, which he expected even if this has been a long time coming.

“Are you drunk?”

“If you’re asking if I’m completely sober, then no. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Well,” she draws out. “Okay then.”

They slide out of the bar smiling at their friends who smile back. Who are probably thinking ‘it’s about time.’

The cool night air feels good against warm skin, flush from the heat inside the bar, from the alcohol.

As many times as he’s come to the bar, he’s never been upstairs. Neither has she, at least he thinks so. He hopes so. It’s better that way. It can be theirs.

They only smile at each other at the front desk, in the elevator on the way up, just outside the hotel room’s door.

“Bobbi,” he starts. She doesn’t let him finish.

“I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” She whispers against his lips. The feel of them like little but intense jolts to his system. Lit match to gasoline.

He can’t not agree, slipping the keycard into the lock all without letting her go. Once inside, she backs up, hits the wall and pulls him close. He loves the feel of her under his hands, the feel of her heat through layers of fabric.

“Right here, right now,” she tells him, more breath than words.

That’s what stops him, not completely, just enough. He has to know. “Are you drunk?”

“As much as you are.”

He smiles. “Well, okay then.”

He goes back to kissing her, while their hands make short work of removing only the pieces of clothing that are in the way. They’re both being really irresponsible right now – they can blame that on the alcohol – it doesn’t matter though as he enters her slowly but surely until it’s just so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen a few episodes from S1 and S2. I haven’t seen anything else so this could be canon for all I know. 
> 
> The original fic is all mine. If I owned RtB, Jerry wouldn’t have had that awful hair. Seriously. Why fug him up like that?


End file.
